My new life with the Cullens
by Lady Loralye
Summary: a 14 yr old girl struck by a car is turned into a vampire by the despairing edward. but what happens when she isnt your normal vamp? please rate and comment! Completed.
1. Chapter 1

*Author note: I don't own twilight or any of the characters. All these things belong to Stephenie Meyer. This was based off a dream that I had and this is as close to reality as it's going to get…dang!*

*~*3*~*

It was a rainy day in the small town of Forks. I was walking from the bowling alley on East Street. Temperatures were higher than normal, somewhere around sixty-eight compared to the normal May high of sixty. It was so nice that instead of taking my normal shorter route up Spartan Avenue, I decided to walk along the I-101.

Across the road, and maybe fifty feet up from me was a group of four older teenagers and a small little girl maybe around three. Two of them, I recognized from their dark skin and dark hair, were from the Quileute Reservation down along the coast. They were both boys-well men really, they were so tall. The other two were a boy and girl, both around eighteen. The woman had long dark brown hair and the man had an auburn color hair. Even from just looking at their backs, I could tell they were very beautiful. The small girl was in between the auburn man and the brown haired woman holding each of their hands.

After about two minutes, the small girl began to tug at the man's hand. The whole party stopped and gathered around her. She placed her small hand on the woman's cheek. I saw her nod her head and hand her over to one of the Quilayute men. He was taller than the other and very muscular. He grabbed her by her waist and hoisted her onto his very broad shoulders. They continued on walking.

We walked for ten more minutes before I came to the junction of I-101 and Division Street. The rain had started to pick up and the temperature seemed to drop. I was in a rush to get home out of the wet. The group in front of me had already crossed the road. I rushed to cross the road.

Big mistake.

Out of nowhere a car drove straight into me. I was hit full force. I lay there in a crumpled bloody heap in the middle of the street. I could feel broken bones in my arms and ribs. I cried out in pain. I began to cough up blood. It tasted disguising. Then everything started going blurry. I blinked to regain better sight and I saw someone standing over me. It was the man I had seen earlier. He was shouting orders to the others.

"Jacob, Seth, take Nessie and go tell Carlisle, he's at the hospital. Run as fast as you can!"

"But what are you going to do to her, Edward?" one of the Quilayute men asked.

"Seth, there's only two options, I think you know what they are."

"Edward you can't change her," the man Seth said.

"Then you want her to die?" Edward asked. "Seth, I heard what happened. Either I change her or you lose her."

"Fine!" Seth shouted. I heard two footsteps running away.

"Edward, I know who she is," the woman said, her voice like wind chimes. "Her name's Christie. She started at the high school this year. She's fourteen, a freshman."

Wait, Edward? Edward Cullen?

"Damnit," he growled. "Bella, go warn the others, although Alice will probably have already told them."

I watched as Bella left, moving at an inhuman speed. Edward rolled me onto my back. I gasped in pain. He slid a cold hand under my neck and lifted me up.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "If there were any other way…" he trailed off. He swept the hair from my face and leaned close to my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"She hardly feels anything," a faraway voice said.

"That's not possible," another voice said.

"It's true Carlisle; I can hear it in her mind. She only feels a slight burn in her body."

"Alice, how much longer?"

"Not too long," a high clear voice said very close to me. "Her heart rate should begin to climb in a few minutes. She'll have the strangest eyes," Alice said.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"You'll see," Alice said in a sing-song voice.

I recognized the first voice as Edward's. He was right; I did only feel a slight burn. It was spread all through every inch of my body. It made me feel achy and sore. It felt worse around my neck where he bit me. The burn was annoying and I wanted it to go away. But from what I had heard, I was lucky. Normally I was supposed to be in excruciating pain. But I wasn't. Well that worked for me!

I heard a quiet chuckle next to me.

"What's so funny," asked Alice. Edward didn't respond. But at that moment my heart began to race, trying to burst from my chest.

"It's time," someone said, I assumed Carlisle. "Jasper, Emmett stand close to her, we don't know how she will react."

The burn worsened in my throat. A dry ach pulsed in my throat. It was blistering dry, I needed something to drink. The burning also got worse everywhere else. But then it reseeded. And everything felt cool. My eyes flashed open.

Everyone was very still. I recognized all the Cullens sitting and standing around me. Emmett and Jasper were at each of my shoulders. Edward and Bella were sitting on my right and Alice, Carlisle, and Rosalie were on my left. I was wondering where Esme was when Edward answered my question.

"She's with Renesme and Jacob; hunting."

"I see what Alice was talking about," Rosalie muttered.

I felt all their eyes glued to me. "What's everyone starring at?" I asked.

Jasper placed a gentle but firm hand on my shoulder. A wave of peace washed over me. I looked at Jasper.

"Are you doing that?"I asked.

He nodded.

"Cool," I breathed.

He shrugged indifferently.

"But why are you all starring at me?" I asked again.

"Don't get upset," Carlisle hedged. "But your eyes are rather-"

"Unusual," Rosalie shot in.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Here," Alice said handing me a pocket mirror.

I looked in the mirror. My skin was white and my eyes were a vivid, shocking-

"Purple?" I shouted. My beautiful turquoise eyes had been transformed into a light purple color. "Why are my eyes purple?"

"Normally," Edward said, "a newborn's eyes are bright crimson from all the human blood fresh in the body. Our eyes are golden from hunting only animals."

"Edward told me you lost a great amount of blood," Carlisle continued. "With your loss of blood and the intensity of your previous eye color, we can conclude that both because of the intense pigments and lack of human blood, the red from the blood wasn't strong enough to dispel your eye color completely."

"Huh," I sighed. "So let me get this straight; I'm a vampire, I have purple eyes, and I'm thirsty I'm guessing?"

"And don't forget your werewolf imprinter!" Alice chirped.

"My what?"

"Alice!" Bella shouted. "You weren't supposed to tell her that!"

"Well she was going to find out soon anyway," Alice said defensively. "Besides, I think she should have some forewarning."

I turned to Emmett. "Is this process usually this confusing?" I asked.

He shrugged. "You and Bella are the only ones I've seen change and trust me; Bella's transformation wasn't exactly what you would call conventional."

"You know what," Bella said, moving over towards Emmett. "Do you want to fight?"

"Bring it," Emmett said. "We still need our rematch from arm wrestling."

"You know I still haven't completely lost all my newborn strength yet."

"I think I could still take you."

"You wanna bet?" asked Bella.

"I bet I could kick your-"

Edward hissed.

"What?" Emmett asked innocently. "I would've gone easy on her! I wouldn't _totally_ destroy her. She's the only one that doesn't cheat."

"Emmett-"

"Wait," Alice interrupted. "Something's changing."

"Oh no," Edward whispered.

"What is it?" asked Carlisle.

"It's Charlie," Alice answered slowly. "He'll be here in one minute."


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Due to some questions I've got I will clear some things up a bit. Christie knows who the Cullens are because, who are we kidding, everyone in Forks knows the Cullens! Plus she gets some of the vampire stuff through bits of conversations she heard while she was changing. Hope that helps.

Chapter 3

Everyone was moving very quickly. Edward dashed out of the room to go find Esme, Jacob, Renesmee. Carlisle was rapidly speaking.

"Emmett and Jasper, get Christie out of here. Rose, go get Bella's contacts and then go with them. Alice, can you see anything?"

"Everything should be fine," Alice said. "I don't see Christie doing anything." She winked at me.

"How much longer do we have?" Carlisle demanded.

"About thirty seconds," Alice answered.

"Carlisle, where can we take her?" asked Rosalie. "We don't know where they went hunting; they could have gone anywhere! What if we accidently cross Nessie's scent? If Christie crosses her scent..."

"You're right," Carlisle sighed.

"Can't you just get her upstairs and keep her there?" Bella asked.

"Don't we have any other options?" Jasper asked desperately. "It's too great a risk."

"We don't have time to come up with any more options," Edward said, walking through the door. "Charlie's here."

"Quickly," Carlisle said. "Upstairs. Take her to Edward's room and keep her there."

I shot up the grand staircase with unnatural speed. I didn't really know where Edward's room was but I had to get out of there, and fast. The sweet, luscious smell of human blood had started to swirl around me. And boy did I want it. But I also didn't want it. If I hurt Charlie, it would destroy Bella, and Bella was my family.

Edward must have heard my silent resolution not to hurt Charlie, because even though I was on the third floor, I heard him whisper, "Thank you. Last door on the right.''

I heard the door sweep open.

"Bells," a loving voice called.

As the scent hit me a thousand times harder my throat burned relentlessly. The yearn to rush towards the source of the succulent smell was overwhelming.

But I would not.

I grabbed a piece of my hair and chewed frantically on the ends. It was a habit that I had when I was concentrating very hard. It sort of relaxed me and took some of the tension away.

"Hi Dad, I missed you so much" Bella said. I could imagine her warmly hugging her father. How she could stand to be so close to him was beyond me. Her eyes were a medium amber so she couldn't be any more than a year old, if that.

"We're so glad you came, Charlie," Edward said.

"Where's little Nessie?" Charlie asked. "I haven't seen her in over a week."

"It's been four days, Dad," Bella said. "I'll go get her."

"So," Charlie asked. "Where are your brothers?"

"They're out camping but they'll be back later today."

It continued like this for hours. I sat huddled in a corner of Edward's room chewing my hair to oblivion. At first, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie watched me and at any twitch I made, I could see them getting ready to spring into action. But after an hour, the scent of human started to bore me. Don't get me wrong, it was still appetizing, but it sort of faded into the background of my mind.

Finally Charlie went home. Edward, Bella, and Alice dashed up to the room.

"How did it go?" Bella asked.

"It was absolutely boring," Emmett said in an overly dramatic voice. "We didn't have to jump her even once."

I rolled my eyes. "It was pretty difficult for the first hour. I had to concentrate really hard. But I just got used to it and it didn't bother me anymore."

"I told you, you weren't going to do anything," Alice said.

"You should have seen her," Rosalie said. "She was huddled in the corner chewing her hair like she wasn't going to live forever."

"But it is very interesting," Carlisle suddenly said. I hadn't noticed him coming into the room.

"What is?" asked Bella.

"Well this is comparable to your first hunting trip, Bella, although slightly different" Carlisle said. "When you caught the human scent you had the ability to hold your breath and run away."

"But what Christie did wasn't the same," Alice said. "She was in much closer proximity with a human and she kept breathing in the scent for hours. Even Bella couldn't do that."

"So are you saying that Christie has more self control than Bella?" Edward asked.

"Oh come on!" Jasper shouted suddenly. "Are you serious? Another vampire with super natural self control? You have got to be kidding me!"

And he ran from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry it took me so long to write this! Like I'm _really_ sorry. I had no free time forEVER, no joke. And trust me, not writing this probably annoyed me more than it did you.

Chapter 4

"Jasper!" Alice shouted after him. "I better go talk to him."

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No of course not sweetie," Esme cooed.

"Just unusual," said Carlisle.

There was an awkward silence, no one made a sound. Then...

"Oh for the LOVE OF GOD!!!" Edward shouted.

"What, what is it?" Alice asked suddenly frantic, pausing at the door.

"Like you don't know," Edward shouted at her.

"No, I don't know!" she shouted. I could tell she was fuming.

"You could have given us warning! It's Charlie all over again!" Edward yelled.

"About _what_?"

"Seth! Now he's coming over!"

"Umm," I said. "Who's-"

"Edward you idiot! I couldn't have seen him if he's a wolf-which he probably is!"

"Can you tell me-" I tried to ask.

"Now Alice, you have to calm down," Carlisle said moving towards her.

"I will not freaking calm down," Alice shouted, turning on him.

"Where's Jasper when you need him?" I heard Emmett mutter.

"He's always on my case if I don't see something," Alice said. She sounded like she was on the brink of tears.

"Could you please just tell-" I tried.

"Edward, just say you're sorry," Rosalie said. "I'm tired of all this arguing. Besides, you owe Alice a lot. Remember Volterra?"

"She wouldn't have needed to stop me if _someone_ hadn't told me that Bella killed herself! _Rosalie_."

"Well Alice was the one who told me Bella jumped off that cliff," Rosalie said suddenly defensive.

"Will someone please-" I tried again.

"I thought you were on _my _side," Alice said.

And then it all just turned into utter chaos. Even with my super vampire hearing and speed, I couldn't understand what anyone was saying-or rather shouting.

"Hey!" I called. No one heard. "HEY!!!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Still no one heard. "WILL YOU ALL PLEASE JUST SHUT UP!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Everyone turned to look at me. Emmett made to restrain me but I brushed him off. I was sick and tired off all the yelling.

"You are all being stupid. I've known you all for, like, 3 hours and even I get that Alice can't see everything. Edward, just freaking apologize to Alice."

"But-"

"I SAID APOLOGIZE!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed.

"I'm a vampire and even I didn't hear it," I said. "Say it so that we can hear it." I felt like I was talking to a 2 year old.

"Alice, I'm sorry," he said.

"Thank you," I said exasperated. "Now can someone please tell me who this Seth person is?"

"Oh, umm," Bella fumbled. "He's a…family friend-"

"Who kinda imprinted on you," Alice finished in a rush.

"Ok so what is this imprinting you're talking about?" I asked.

"We should let him explain this to you," Edward answered. "He'll be here any second."

Sure enough the doorbell rang a few seconds later.

"I'll get it," Carlisle said. We all followed slowly behind him. Everyone kept walking down the large staircase into the front foyer but I remained at the top. I was nervous and scared. I didn't know what this imprinting thing meant. But before I could worry anymore Carlisle opened the door.

"Hello Seth, come on in."

"Thanks Dr. C," came a light and chipper voice. He was big, very big, like Emmett big. He had to be 6 feet tall and had a 6 pack that would make Hugh Jackman jealous. But even though he looked like he could pass for 25, he still had that youthfulness around him. I could see that he still had some baby fat around his face and his smile was way too cheerful to be an adult's-not including my lovesick vampire family's.

"Where's Jacob?" Bella asked. "I thought he would be with you."

"He was going to but didn't want to take the risk with Nessie," Seth said. "So where is she, is she awake yet?"

"She woke up a few hours ago," Bella said. She glanced up to me. She smiled a warm, gentle smile telling me that everything would be ok and not to worry. "Come on down here, Christie?"

As I descended the staircase my steps were slow and cautious. I mean, I hadn't been this close to Charlie! But the smell was all wrong. I could feel the vibration of a strong heartbeat and the blood running through that heart, but the scent didn't appeal to me. It wasn't the luscious smell of human blood; it was wilder, freer somehow. So was Seth not human, like me?

Not worried anymore that I was going to feast on his blood the moment I got close enough, I ran the rest of the way. I stared up at him. His warm brown eyes made me feel like I was melting in a pool of chocolate. I felt warm and happy inside. I'd never thought that I would feel this way with a boy. I wasn't exactly what boys would define as beautiful. But with Seth, I felt gorgeous. And I felt…whole.

"Christie," Bella said, "I'd like you to meet Seth."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey, I've been waiting for you to wake up," he said.

"Hey," I sputtered out. "Yeah, I know. That you were waiting, I mean." What was wrong with me? My head was in a jumble, I couldn't think coherent thoughts. I was making an idiot out of myself.

"Nice eyes," he said.

"Oh, thanks," I said. If anyone else had said that, I would think that they were trying to insult me, but the way he said it…it was out of adoration almost.

I felt awkward just standing there next to him. I walked nonchalantly over to the staircase and plopped down.

"So," I hedged. "What exactly is this imprinting thing I keep hearing about? No one will tell me."

"Well, it's kinda sensitive subject with us. It's really freaky," he said, sitting down next to me. The bare skin on his arm brushed against me. Even though I was wearing a blazer I felt me burn like I had touch a roaring fire. "You see, when we imprint, it's like our focus of mind shifts. Basically it's like the only thing in the world that matters is that one person. You would do anything for them; you would become anything for them."

"Wow," I said. "Heavy stuff."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, how long have you been a wolf?" I asked.

"About a year; not very long. Listen, umm do you want to take a walk, maybe hunt?" he asked.

"I don't know," I hesitated. "Maybe I should wait for Alice or Edward to go with me."

"Come on," he urged. "It'll be fun! I'll teach you to hunt werewolf style!" He smiled his huge happy grin.

I laughed and his brown eyes lit up. "How can I say no to that face?" I sighed. "Alright, let's go."

*************

Seth and I were running through the woods behind the Cullens' house. _My house_, I mentally corrected. I had to keep slowing down every so often to let Seth catch up. I kept sneaking glances behind me. For such a big creature, Seth moved nimbly, weaving through the trees with as much ease as I did.

He caught my gaze and barked. I smiled at him. I was guessing he said something like, _I'm so happy you like me_ _and don't think I'm a freak_, or, _That was so much fun_. Hunting with Seth really had been fun. We'd found a herd of deer. I guess they were okay. Their smell had nothing on Charlie's but, whatever. That didn't matter; being around Seth was the best part. He made me laugh til I was rolling on the ground.

I started to turn back around from looking at Seth. If only I had turned around half a second earlier.

THWACK! SNAP!

I ran into a tree. And then it proceeded to break and fall. Typical.

"What the hell?" I heard Rosalie say in the house.

"Christie, are you alright?" Seth asked. He had transformed into a human again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said brushing him off. "I'm more concerned about how my being a vampire will impact the environment."

"I'm sure you won't single handedly destroy the entire ecosystem," Seth joked. "Come on, I'll carry you so that you can't harm the environment anymore today."

He crouched down in front of me and I jumped on his back as gently as I could.

"I'm not too heavy for you, am I?" I asked.

"No," he said, twisting his neck to look at me. "You're perfect."

I smiled contently and snuggled my chin into his shoulder. Seth hoped onto the fallen pine tree and carried me across, dodging branches as he went. When we neared the tip of the tree, Seth jumped off, shifted my weight, and yawned a huge yawn.

"I'm tiring you out, I should get off," I said, making to slide out of his arms-even though it pained me to do it.

"No, you're fine," he said quickly, pulling me back into position. "I just haven't been sleeping much. I wanted to be here as soon as you woke up."

"You didn't have to do that," I said, feeling bad.

"I wanted to," he said simply. "Anyway," he continued as we reached the back door, "I'll just crash here for a nap, if Esme doesn't mind."

"We wouldn't mind a bit," Esme said, appearing in the doorway. "How was your hunting trip, Christie?"

I slid off of Seth slowly. "It went as well as can be expected, I suppose. How is your first time drinking an animal's blood supposed to feel like?"

Esme just laughed and pulled me close to kiss the top of my head. "There are extra pillows and blankets in the linen closet Seth if you need them."

"Thanks Esme but I'll be fine. I'll just crash on the couch" Seth responded.

We all filled into the house. Seth and I went into the living room. No one was there.

"Wake me up anytime," Seth told me. I swear, the moment his head touched the cushion, he was fast asleep. A flicker of jealousy rose in me. that would be the one thing I would miss from my human life, sleeping. To be able to escape into a world that could never repeat and was unpredictable.

Someone cleared their throat and I tuned to see who it was. It was Edward, leaning against the archway.

"Isn't it amazing how such a simple action intoxicates us," he mused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When Bella was still human, I used to watch her sleep every night," he said.

I turned back to face Seth. Somewhere in my mind I heard Edward leave.

Seth made everything so fluid, so easy. I could be myself with him and not have to worry about what he thought. He would like me no matter what. He thought I was perfect. My eyes slowly closed at the thought and I smiled for the umpteenth time today.

"Thank you," I whispered, too soft for anyone to hear. "I think you're perfect too."

**You wanted more Seth and I gave more Seth. I'm done with school so I'll have oodles of time to write. I'll try to post the next chapter before the beginning of July but no promises ;) I'm still a busy girl!OME I just realized (I seriously just did-no joke) that my b-day is in less than 2 weeks!


End file.
